The invention is related to a bag and a retainer for fitting of the bag on a wall or the like, which retainer comprises means allowing the opposite top edges of the bag to be moved between a closed position in which the top edges are in close abutment and an open position in which they are spaced from each other.
Ladies' cloakrooms for instance are equipped with such bags and retainers, where the possibility of depositing sanitary towels and the like in a closed bag is appropriate, as it is thus avoided that used sanitary articles are thrown into the toilet where they may cause interruptions of outflow or even chokings.
From Danish document No. 113,625 laid open to public inspection is known a frame comprising two carrier rails which are hinged together and are kept compressed by a spring. A bag can be arranged having a mouth channel on each rail so as to manually open the mouth by pressing one rail with a view to disposal of a towel into the bag, whereupon one lets go of the rail and the mouth will close.
However, this carrier frame is difficult to use. It takes some routine to place the bag as there are two channels along the mouth for insertion on each carrier rail while these are in close abutment. Further, the handling of the opening procedure is inconvenient as it is necessary to permanently press against the wall while the towel is taken through the mouth of the bag. The distance between the free part of the rail to be pressed and the mouth of the bag is rather big, and the shape of the mouth is a V-shape. If the frame is mounted in a narrow room, such as a bathroom, such a procedure is difficult and could often cause smudging of the mouth of the bag which is again unhygienic and may give rise to unpleasant odors.
From DE-OS No. 2,304,670 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,208 are known bag retainers comprising two resilient rails on to which the mouth of the bag is attachable. By pulling one rail the mouth of the bag will open, and when the pulling ceases, the bag will close again. However, these known retainers are also difficult to handle since it is imperative that the bag is inserted accurately on both rails. Add to this the relatively complex design of the retainer having hinges at the ends of the resilient carrier members, which makes the retainer more expensive and which makes it more difficult to keep the retainer and the suspension clean.